gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cloudkit01/Archive 5
Arguing Cloud, I know that Iamxaml's flaming you and moving your messages around was annoying, but edit warring and fighting with users is never okay. You threatened to report him, and you should have done that rather than engaged in a flame war with him. You could've been nicer about telling him his grammar was bad, too. Either way, although I didn't block him he's on last strike. But, this message should be considered an official caution to watch your temper and report misbehaving editors instead of fighting with them. Jeff (talk| ) 05:56, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Reply Done. Tom Talk 18:36, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Marlowe\Marlow Drive Regarding your comment on not merging Marlowe Drive into Marlow Drive. You stated that Marlowe is the correct spelling. The contents of both pages are the same, so I think Marlow Drive should redirect to Marlowe Drive, or deleted altogether. I am not positive that Marlow Drive does not exist in the game, so I am not officially asking to delete it, but I think someone should look into this. Nebiksrazu (talk) 12:56, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Research So I am trying to find out, what can I do? Want me to do research on anything? Juicekid313 (talk) 03:20, February 19, 2014 (UTC) RE: Don't worry pal, I'm not avoiding you. - Woody RE:Research Any pages do you need me to do research on? Also I do apologize for the Mandstalker lowercase thing, that was me I was using my phone and it must have been autocorrect.Juicekid313 (talk) 21:06, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Wrong Side of the Tracks Hey Cloudkit! You made a mistake on the quote on the Wrong Side of the Tracks page! ( ) 20:00, February 21, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Just need a link or something. Cloud, would you please link me the page of userboxes or wherever I can find a list? Thanks for the help. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/2/27/The_kennynator_signature_image.png[[User:The kennynator|Derpy Hooves]] (Talk) • 23:50, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Question How do you become an administrator?LoCoAWESOME (talk) 04:21, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Hi Cloudkit01. Sorry for reverting your edits. I didn't know you were a patroller. You can change the Fenton Page. Abdullahzahran (talk) 09:50, March 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- gtalcs06.jpg|beta leone Here is my proof if you dont know marki (talk) 19:09, March 1, 2014 (UTC) here is the proof if you ask me Misspelled page Hey Cloud. This page should be renamed "El Nuevo Siglo Supermarket". If you look closely at the photo of the storefront, you should see this. "El Nuevo Siglo" would translate to The New Century from Spanish. Thanks in advance! RageQuit (talk) 23:20, March 2, 2014 (UTC) The Lost and the AoD I never said the Angels of Death were in GTA V. I said it is likely that San Andreas is divided between the Lost and the Angels, with the AoD controlling the north (San Fierro and surrounding areas) and the Lost controlling the south ( Los Santos and Blaine County.) This would mirror the divide between the real life Hells Angels and Mongols in northern and southern California respectively. Besides, GTA IV and V share thesame fictional universe, and it is mentioned in GTA IV on the in-game internet that the AoD hold territory in San Fierro and in fact that their first chapter started there. Polpun (talk) 00:38, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Tony Prince Trailer Actually, I can't understand why couldn't you find and check it by yourself, but here you go. Tony Prince's personal trailer. The phrase was said closer to the end. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-eEre3-BjKI RE: Uncivil to AdamBomb2 I see that you've warned him. I'll keep an eye out; if he does it again then he'll receive a block. Tom Talk 22:11, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for dealing with that guy. I wasn't able to load the editing page so I couldn't leave messages or anything. Othersise I would have told an admin myself. TheAdamBomb2 (talk) 04:11, March 10, 2014 (UTC)TheAdamBomb2 Gustavo Mota Hey Cloudkit! That edit by that Cheetah guy is incorrect. There's no proof needed, as Gustavo is a former Vagos member not a former soldier. ( ) 00:19, March 17, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 GTA 5 Discoveries I am unawares of all the rules for posting on someones talk page, so please forgive me if I break any rules. I just wanted to let you know I have discovered 2 underwater wreckages, 1 Air Plane, similar to the Jumbo Jet/Enormous Cargo Jet, broken in several pieces a small distance form Paledo Bay. Also, as of a few minutes ago, I have discovered a sunken Cargo Ship near Ft. Zancudo. The ship is to the right of the Tunnel, near the small penninsula that goes out to sea, and is on the side closer to LS and farther from Paledo Bay. I have no pictures, but I discovered these with the Submersible you use after purchasing the Nuclear Waste Cleanup Facility. If you have any further questions, feel free to ask them on my page here *Haven't made one yet* or go to the MLP wiki, you can message my talk or find me on the Chat. Have an excellent day friend! Give me Whiskey or give me De...I mean Scotch (talk) 22:24, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Magenta Hey Cloudkit. Sorry about that. I thought Magenta was that other black lady in the blue top. Yea, Magenta does not appear in Fresh Meat. ( ) 20:57, March 19, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Possible vandal This user has been causing some trouble with the Getaway Driver page. I think you should give him an warning. 558050 Talk 18:16, 19 March, 2014 No he needs a block for infinite. I'm tired of undoing his edits. I'm going to report him. I've had enough. ( ) 21:24, March 19, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Need help Hey,could you help me please? I want to put Turismo and Turismo R as "Related vehicles" in the Cheetah page. Thank you RE: RE I'm not edit warring with this guy. I'm just telling him i dont want to see all his messages where he says f*** more times than in the Battlefield 3 campaign. I cursed once look at his messages and how much crap he's throwing at me. TheAdamBomb2 (talk) 01:45, March 23, 2014 (UTC)TheAdamBomb2 Vandal Hey Cloudkit! Thanks for removing that vandal's messages off my talk page! ( ) 22:40, March 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Halp Normally I don't ask people to do stuff, but may I ask you to fix the last trivia on this page? http://gta.wikia.com/Deep_Inside#Trivia It drove me nuts trying to edit it and fix the grammar but I just couldn't do it, cloud halp me :c User Hey Cloudkit! It's Smashbro8. I'm not sure but does this user have an inappropriate username for this wiki? I thought it said INSERTPINS and ignored it, but I now realized it says INSERTPNIS. If I'm right, I guess the guy needs to be warned to change his username. ( ) 01:15, April 5, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Ah whats wrong with his name? I see no problem. We do, play GRAND THEFT AUTO the game with worse things than " insert penis "Snugeez (talk) 10:28, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Just a favor Hi Cloud, could you please check the Driller and Sidetracked pages when you have the time? I practically made both of this pages, so they problably have some grammar mistakes. You already know that my english is not very good. Also, I have been adding some images to the wikia for the first time today, so I wanted to know if I have been doing everything right. I know that the wikia staff take the image politics very seriously. 558050 Talk 13:26, 5 April, 2014 (UTC) Confusion After I created the Sean Douglas page, I noticed after, that there is another Sean Douglas that is mentioned here http://gta.wikia.com/IFruit#Trivia . But this one is in Liberty City. So I am confused, is it the same Sean Douglas, or are they different? Does this need a disambiguation page if so? What do you think? Scotland flag icon for the Willy page, under his nationality, there is no flag icon for scotland. Should we remove this? Or is there one?Snugeez (talk) 22:40, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Regarding the Modifications page Shouldn't the number of pictures in the "gallery" section of the Modifications page be dropped down a good deal or taken out entirelly? It seems like much less of an informative place for mods and starting to become a place for people to show off the mods they downloaded. Universetwisters (talk) 00:46, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Yo Cloud The Chop page was changed at the top to say that he is a pet, he IS a pet, but he is also a playable character as well right? Should it say character or pet at the top where it says This article is about the pet. For the mission in Grand Theft Auto V, see Chop (mission)?Snugeez (talk) 03:38, April 15, 2014 (UTC) User Hey Cloudkit01! Can you give this user a warning? He's been adding false info into articles, which I had to undo, as shown on the recent wiki activity page. Thanks man! ( ) 19:51, April 23, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Omega It talks about a hiker who was abducted by aliens, and surving the UFO explosion which left pieces of debris all over the state, which I guess is the Spaceship Parts. Is Omega Jonah Henderson? what do you think?Snugeez (talk) 23:39, April 27, 2014 (UTC) User I'm working on it Cloudkit! I will try to report him immediately and I am feeling sick too! Also you are not weird. Don't feel bad from what he said! ( ) 03:41, April 30, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I'll report him to Thomas0802 or Dodo8 since you told The Tom and Ilan xd about him. But I'm gonna need someone to add deletion templates and categories to his pages while I report him ( ) 03:53, April 30, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 WTF! What the fuck is going on here? I've just witnessed some grotesque images. Why isn't that user blocked yet? Has anyone reported this to any admin? Boomer8 (talk) 05:16, April 30, 2014 (UTC) RE: Dodo has taken care of him. Due to some other stuff in my life, including Bagrut exams, I won't be available for some time. If you need something, ask Dodo, The Tom or any other admin :) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 11:31, April 30, 2014 (UTC) About the Vandal I was checking the wikia activity and I was not expecting what I saw. You and Smashbro8 really have a bad time with that guy last night, I didn't see what the vandal posted, but I can imagine how gross it was. I think the wikia should allow patrollers to block users, especially since you is the staff member most active here and Smah is also aplling to be a patroller. What happened last night could have been prevented much more easily. 558050 Talk 8:56, 30 April, 2014 (UTC) Vandal It's impossible to get rid of him entirely unofrtunately. We'll just have to ignore him, not react, revert his edits, block any accounts he makes, and move on. He'll get bored eventually, a reaction is exaclty what he wants. Don't let it get to you mate. Tom Talk 17:04, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Promotion Hey Cloud. Could you vote on my request at GTA Wiki:Requests for Promotion. Thank you. Sasquatch101 (talk) 21:48, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Community Noticeboard Could you vote at GTA Wiki:Community Noticeboard. Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:18, May 2, 2014 (UTC) i'm sorry i didn't want to start a war, how about we ADD to each others edits? please? will you stop erasing my edits, i don't erase your edits do i? no, i add to them. Demotion Could you vote on this. Tom Talk 22:21, May 3, 2014 (UTC) GTA Myths Wiki No, it shouldn't be deleted. Now that we're no longer affiliated with them, my suggestion is to just ignore and forget about them. Let Sasquatch say what he wants, I do sympathize with his frustration and nobody should be allowing his words to bother them. He's unlikely to convince any editors to forsake GTA Wiki let alone enough to make a difference, and he's not the only editor on that wiki either, they shouldn't be punished because he lost his temper. Again, he was a great editor on this wiki for a long time and even if he flamed out I don't think it's right to kick dirt on him. Let it be. Jeff (talk· ) 02:08, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Myths Yep, we're not affiliates anymore so remove any link we have if you see them. Tom Talk 09:25, May 4, 2014 (UTC)